


Meet the Pilot (A TF2 Fan Comic of Sorts)

by 221Charcoal



Series: The Misadventures of the Pilot [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm so tired, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2), The Pilot Class, it's been a very long day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: Rumrunner turned gunrunner turned self-proclaimed air pirate, the Pilot is wanted in fourteen states and seven countries. Despite her claims to the contrary, she has crashed more planes than she has landed, and, after picking a fight with a hurricane, she became the sole resident of an island in the South Pacific for a little over four years. What she lacks in brains and common sense, she makes up for with grit, tenacity, and a complete lack of concern for her own well being.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Misadventures of the Pilot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190729
Comments: 62
Kudos: 108





	1. Meet the Pilot

Gosh I love drawing airplanes.


	2. For Want of Employment

I dare say not too shabby for a first attempt at a comic! Especially a quick one!


	3. Brains AND Beauty

  
  
Not much competition in Bullfrog, North Dakota.

Also, views of fictional characters do not always reflect the views of the artist.


	4. Mine's Bigger

How often do you think that camper ACTUALLY gets washed?


	5. Screw Laughter, Alcohol is the Best Medicine

(At least for two very drunk mercs.)


	6. The Infamous Hurricane Story

And that's all you're gonna get.

At least for now. :)


	7. A Mutually Beneficial Scam

When you take “fake boyfriend/girlfriend” to the next level.


	8. A Mutually Beneficial Scam Pt. 2

  
In response to a comment on the first part. Thank you for the laugh!


	9. Twistin' the Night Away!

Sometimes, I forget that TF2 takes place in the 1960s. Then, I remember, and I love it even more. :)

"Twistin' the Night Away" by Sam Cooke is a bop. If you've never heard it, I recommend giving it a listen! 


	10. An Oversimplification of the Pilot's Evolution

Dorothy has made a number of bad life decisions in the name of a profit.


	11. What Exactly IS an Air Pirate?

\

The definition of "air pirate" according to that panic producing, plane pilfering, pirate Dot.


	12. Dorothy's Good Luck Charm

The only good luck charm the Pilot needs: The Lucky Charm.


	13. Trypanodementiatrophobia

Dang can that Doc run.


	14. Tattoos and Tales Untold

Answering a question with a question to avoid answering the original question! Yay! Secrets!


	15. Dorothy and Curtiss

The Pilot with her precious baby, Curtiss: a repurposed Consolidated PBY Catalina.


	16. Who's Torturing the Cat?

I can assure you, she is most definitely not on key.

The song is "Fabulous Places" from Dr. Dolittle (1967).


	17. The Yearly Physical (TW: Girl Problems)

Annnddd. . . This is probably why there are no women on the team.


	18. The Wanted Poster

And that's just the stuff the authorities know about! *wink*


	19. Intermission Portrait

  
The Pilot in color.

(I totally haven’t been using a photo of a hotel carpet pattern for my color palette. No way.)


	20. Honesty is the Best Policy

  
Part 3 to A Mutually Beneficial Scam.


	21. Rosie

  
A follow up to that one comic.

Scout may be God’s gift to humanity, but Dot couldn’t care less.


	22. Rose-MAUL-ing

Hah. Puns.


	23. Post-Flight Sticky Notes

I feel like Dot would go to Engineer with way too many concerns about her Baby.

(Transcript because my handwriting is terrible.)

**First Sticky Note:**

_Dell -_

_Suspect crack in windshield._

_\- Dot_

**Second Sticky Note:**

_Dot -_

_Suspect you’re right._

_\- Dell_


	24. A Note from the Author/Artist

Hey! Quick note: If you have a question about Dot or want to make a suggestion for the ongoing comic, feel free to put them in the comments. Or, you can leave an ask on my TF2 side blog @cargopantsandbomberjackets on Tumblr. I don't bite and I really appreciate the feedback.

I can never remember what I've taken for granted as part of the character in my mind and what I've shown you readers. I'm pretty sure certain things get lost in translation and I don't want to confuse.

-Coal


	25. Happy (Early) Valentines Day!

  
Don’t do it, man.   
  


Or, Scout learns not to harass the new merc very quickly.

  
(New comic chapters coming soon. Life snuck up on me.)


	26. A Viking Funeral

A cute lil interact between Pilot and Pyro by request:

A viking funeral is performed for the valorous Balloonicorn.


	27. Bringing Up Baby

  
Katharine Hepburn’s character Susan from “Bringing Up Baby” (1938) was a huge influence while I was creating Dot’s personality.


	28. Nightmares

Have you ever had a dream where you kissed someone that you would never, ever think of kissing? Let alone WANT to?

Dot has.

She did not enjoy it.

At all.


	29. For Impersonating a Clergyman

  
Just wanted to draw this.


	30. Pilot’s License?

  
Crazy Kiwi!

Of course you don’t need a pilot’s license to fly a plane.

Just like you don’t need a driver’s license to drive a car!


	31. DRIVER's License?!

Heh. This was fun to write. Too bad some of the joke is covered.


	32. Flashback to North Dakota

A little girl with big dreams :)


	33. Meet the Competent **Ahem** I Mean, BLU Pilot

A drifter at heart with a high tolerance for pain and a minuscule attention span, Al finds most things in life dreadfully boring.

The woman started her career as a stunt pilot in Las Vegas. . . then Macau. . . then Aruba. . . then Monte Carlo. . . and then a very sudden retirement to the Australian outback where she would take the odd job as a bush pilot and mechanic, if that can paint you a pretty clear picture of how her life went down before employment at BLU.


	34. The Lady is a Tramp

  
Pilot loves the free, fresh wind in her hair. Life without care. Ain’t nobody gonna tie her down with societal expectations!


	35. Easily Distracted

Dot gets distracted by a pretty face.

No context. Just the artist being gay and really liking Dot in that suit.


	36. A Bit of Late Night Clubbing

Demo and Pilot repurpose the mess hall as a golf course after a late night of drinking.

A fairly common occurrence.

(Inspired by Nessie's Nine Iron.)


	37. A Good Old-Fashioned Heist

First page out and more coming soon!

(For pages and updates see part two of this collection: "A Good-Old Fashioned Heist")


	38. Airplane?

Somebody said the word. Pilot has been activated.


	39. Epilogue to the Mutually Beneficial Scam

Lutefisk is... an acquired taste.


	40. Mann VS Machine Design Interlude

Robot!Pilot design idea in response to an ask.


End file.
